Cherry Blossom Moon: Wet Mysteries
by Sakura-cherryblossom16
Summary: Itachi and Sakura are now separated from the others and spend time together on an island while they face many troubles, meanwhile Deidara and Kisame must team up to survive on their own island journey. What will become of everyone now? ItaSaku & NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**_Cherry Blossom Moon: Wet Mysteries_**

_**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**_

_**Author Notes: **__Okay here is the next sequel! Oh and if you all didn't know, I wrote this story because I thought it would be fun and etc. So I am sorry if I really suck at it, I am not good at writing stories if you could tell. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto or any of the characters._

_**CHAPTER 1: Out With the Old and In With the New**_

_He stepped toward me and I started to get up even though I was in a lot of pain. If this was real wouldn't he still have the same intentions as before no matter what happens to him? "Stop, you are obviously in pain and need to rest since you had a really bad injury. You should be fully healed by tonight though…why do you fear me?" he asked with a puzzled look. I still remained cautious and my voice felt lost, the woman came close to me and put her hand on top of my head and it calmed me in a way._

"_I think she needs more time to recover…she must of forgot what happened from last night's shock. That happens to many people in those kinds of incidents, well in most cases. Give her time and I am sure she will come to her senses young sir," she said as I started to relax, but kept my eyes on him the whole time. "Now, why don't I get her something to eat."_

_I watched her leave as he came closer, I started panicking immediately. He then stopped and stared at me with his obsidian eyes that transfixed me. They looked different than before, the glare that once rested in his eyes was now gone and replaced with tranquility. "Is something wrong?"_

_I gathered all my courage to respond to this question, I wanted to get to the point quickly. Though I was confused with my emotions right now and I felt like I was going to burst in confusion. So much has happened in so little time and I was angry because of it also. "Wrong, yes something is wrong,! You…you…what are you doing here? Why would you save me now and not before!" I shouted as I looked at Itachi. I sighed deeply as I realized what I just said, I was so upset from what happened at the land of sand that I spat it out without thinking. In truth that bugged me to death and I can't let go of it ever since it happened._

"_I would always try to save you and risk my life for yours, I pretty much know why you acting like that though."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You need rest."_

"_Don't change the subject, please answer me!"_

"_No, I highly recommend that we speak of this after you are well enough to come to your senses. I think that the medicine you took had a big toll on you and could be causing you to not think straight. I have to leave now…" he said as he headed out the door. I started crying and laid back down, tears running down my face as I frowned._

_'__**Itachi…why is he like this? Why is he…younger? I must be dreaming because there is no way this is real, though I feel pain and pain means that this is reality and not a dream right? Or is that just some dumb theory that everybody believes, maybe I should just rest. Those past days in unending sadness are really causing me to get frustrated. I want to know though, I want to know if the Itachi now is real. If this kindness I am seeing is reality…' **_I thought as I fell asleep.

* * *

"Pervy sage!!! Where are we going?" Naruto shouted as Hinata sat next him. Frowning as she stared at the exhausted Naruto who just recently passed the second step of learning the rasengan, now all that was left was perfecting the rasengan which is proving to be really difficult for him.

"Quiet boy! I told you many times before, the land of water. Is your brain so messed that it can't it store short-term memory?!"

"But Sakura might be in the land of sand! This isn't supposed to be a journey about receiving research for your stupid books!"

"My books are sensational and a blessing to the mind! But I guess someone like you wouldn't know anyways, but right now we are heading toward an island that I am very familiar with," he said as he started blushing.

"This can't be good…" Naruto said as he sighed. "Its probably something to do with all your perverted thoughts, like always. I am really regretting going with you!" Naruto shouted as Hinata sighed.

'_**Sakura please be alright,' **_she thought solemnly.

* * *

I woke up to soft gaze of Itachi peering down at me, his face tranquil and comforting…I quickly moved away once I realized what happened last time. I wanted to ask many questions right now, but only one came to my mind. "What do you want?!"

"To help you," he said as he remained still.

"Why now though?" I asked calmly, this must be the past Itachi because the other Itachi would never say that.

"Because you are interesting to me."

"Interesting? How is that?" I asked anxiously, I really wanted to know this question whether it was normal Itachi or past Itachi.

"Because you understand me, like you know how I felt when even the people close to me couldn't notice anything."

"You are from the past aren't you?" I asked, but I was scared to know the answer to this question. He could still be joking with me to get something…

"Yes, I agree that I am strangely here."

"But 'how' did you get here?"

"That is a question I want to know also, all I remember was waking up to see you on the floor. The ship we were on was falling apart and a big piece of wood from the ship fell on you from above, I picked you up and saw the Akatsuki cloaks. I thought they captured you to get the crystal because you are the princess after all, I then used the escape boat to get away and they never even noticed us because they had enough troubles with the ship to deal with. All night during the storm I kept us alive until we made it to this island."

"That makes sense, are you here to stay though?"

"I don't know, maybe just for a day, year, or maybe forever."

"I'm hoping forever is the answer to that question."

"You seem to be having a rough time right now, did something happen recently?"

"Yeah, in short you ditched me. Leaving me heart broken…"

"Didn't I tell you I would be different in the future?"

"Yes, but are you so different that you lost having a heart?"

"Its possible, to accomplish my goal I will concentrate only on it. I don't need friends, but being on good terms with people is where I cross the line. Nothing goes past there because it could ruin everything. That is what I thought before I met you, my existence was for my goal."

"I know…its just when you told me you would help me no matter what in the past, I convinced myself that you would always be there for me. I really took it to heart and tried to get the you from the past back."

"Did you miss me that much?"

"Yes, because I only had a few friends in the past and I treat my friends as precious treasures even though we are separated or are having a rough time with each other. My did you trust me in the past then and not the future though?"

"Because you knew what happened in the future and I needed all the information I could get from you, I saw that getting to know you was a good opportunity for what I am up against."

"So that is the reason why…I thought you liked me. Now I can see why the Itachi now is like the Itachi in the past."

"You are pretty interesting once I got to know you, I kept you alive as a means of getting more information at first. But after that it was because you were like a partner in helping me out."

"Like Kisame, I bet you would help him and that is why you didn't help me and Diedara…"

"What?"

"Its nothing," I said as I touched my legs. I got up slowly and they were completely healed, everything was good as new. "What are we going to do now that I am better?"

"I'm not sure, where were you headed to last?"

"Here…well the mainland to be exact. I don't know how to say this, but I'm following the Akatsuki to stop them."

"…are you joking?"

"No…is it that unbelievable?"

"Yes, really unbelievable."

"Well, I guess we have the same goal. To stop Akatsuki and I want to find my mom."

"So she is alive?"

"Yes, she ran away. That is what I heard and I am going to find her no matter what."

"You seem pretty determined."

"I am, I need to get stronger though. One Akatuki member is teaching me…what is with that look you have?"

"You had an Akatsuki member teach you?" he asked with disbelief.

"Yes."

"Must be a pretty stupid one, were you planning on joining Akatsuki?"

"Maybe, if I was strong enough."

"You are crazy to get yourself mixed up with them, with your strength and all."

"It is better than going home and getting married to Sa…this one guy."

"Sa?"

"Well that is…his nickname."

"You gave him a nickname?"

"Its better than his real name," I said as I frowned. '_**Trust me it would sound better to you if his name was Sa…**_' I thought as that island women from last time came in.

"Hello, I see you are well now. Come to the hut with orange flowers surrounding it for breakfast," she said as she smiled.

"I am really hungry right now," I said as he smirked.

"Then lets get you something to eat."

* * *

The sound of waves was loud and my body was soaked as I gripped the sand underneath me. I slowly got up and brushed the sand off of me as Kisame was washed up as well beside me. I then kicked him over so I could see his face and put one foot on him to wake him up. "Fish face! Wake up!" I yelled as he glared at me.

"Get your freaking foot of me!"

"Now is not the time for that, we are stranded!"

"Stranded?" he said as he got up and looked around now. "Where is the ship?"

"Look," I said as I pointed to the ocean. Pieces of lumber was everywhere and he looked back at me.

"Where are the others?!

"I don't know I just woke up too, I will look this way you look the other way and we will see what we will come up with."

* * *

After the island breakfast we decided to walk around the island to talk, we needed a plan of some sort right now. "Is there any way to get off the island?"

"Yes, there are boats that go to the mainland every so often."

"Then I think we should go to the mainland because there is nothing here," I said as I picked up a seashell to examine it.

"What are we aiming to do?"

"Water crystal, don't touch it though because it does bad things remember?" I said as I stopped and dropped the shell. '_**Crystal, at the land of sand Itachi held two crystals. Fire and Sand, time travel and s****icknes**__**s.'**_

"What is it?"

"I know how you got here and now you might disappear…"

"Disappear? You mean like you were in the past?"

"Yeah, but if we don't find the crystal that Deidara has you will be gone…forever."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, since I got a new Internet my siblings have been fighting to get on a computer now and my time is now limited. I hoped you liked it because this is going be the best sequel, in my opinion.**

**Questions:**

**1.) Why are the characters talking in run-on sentences sometimes?**

Because is dialogue you can have run-on and fragments, that is what I learned anyway.

**2.) How many sequels are there going to be?**

Probably one more after this, I'm not sure.

**3.) Why did Itachi hold Sakura's hand, isn't he not like that?**

Well since Itachi knew that Sasuke was Sakura's finance, he wanted to make him jealous and to see how strong he was by angering him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Wet Mysteries**

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author Notes: **Okay, here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER 2: Island Fever**

"Orochimaru, you will not get away with this," Tsunade said as she was chained to a wall and covered in bruises.

"Now, now dear Tsunade. This is the way things are supposed to be, the way it was supposed to be long before now…but you know things never turn out the way we want them to."

"Just you wait, you will someday get what is coming to you and I know it," she spatted as he walked away laughing.

* * *

"They aren't anywhere in sight…Itachi just can't go like that though. Its impossible, it can't be," Kisame said while sitting under a palm tree while he was gripping his head from a bad headache.

"Well, he was sick yeah and it isn't impossible yeah! Plus he deserved it anyway, I mean after treating poor Sakura like that. At least she is safe from everything now and is free from this cruel world, I will miss her so much though and she never deserved to die like that-"

"Quit talking about something we can't fix or that is unimportant! We will soon be gone as well if we don't do something…wait a minute! Can't you use your clay to escape out of here?" he said as he stood up. His eyes lightened up at the thought of finally leave the island.

"Oh, yeah! Why didn't I think of that?" Deidara said as he reached in his pocket.

"You twit, just get us out of here," Kisame said as Deidara reached in his pocket.

"Uh, oops."

"What?"

"My clay is gone, must have been washed away during the storm. Hehe funny huh?"

"You little, putting us on an island together was the biggest mistake ever! But I guess destiny has a funny way of doing things. Just you wait, when I get my hands on you-"

"Shut up yeah I hear something," Deidara said as he turned around into the jungle.

"What noise?"

"I heard one, I really did."

"Wait a minute, you are trying to distract me aren't you!"

"Wah! No, I really heard something yeah," Deidara said as Kisame chased him, but gave up after a few seconds and collapsed. Deidara laughed at him, but fell down as well. Little did they know that there indeed was something in the tropical forest, something that giggled as it watched them rest…

* * *

"So this is where we are going to stay for now?" I asked as Itachi checked different areas of the room like something was wrong. I frowned and asked him what was going on since it was bugging me so much, "why are you checking out our room?"

"Just in case of traps, we are in a different land you know. Their customs are different from the land of fires and I have no idea if the relationship between them is good or if they are planning to have a war with the land of fire."

"Okay, that makes sense…" I said as I sat down on a chair that also had a small desk near by. _**'I feel like I am the younger one here, Itachi is too mature for his age. Which isn't a bad thing, but it surprises me because I have never met someone like him before,**_' I thought as he stood next to me.

"The room seems safe and don't go outside without me, especially at night."

"Why did you see anything or anyone dangerous out there?"

"No, but I have heard rumors. They are just rumors though so don't worry about anything," he said as I stared at him. I didn't like the way he said that, but if he tells me not to worry then I should trust him. "You should get some rest, it seems like you are still tired."

I nodded as I went over to the bed then stopped, there was only one bed and my thoughts started to imagine weird things even though it was completely absurd. "Where will you be sleeping?" I asked bravely as my heart pounded, younger Itachi or not he was still a guy.

"On the chair over at the corner," he said as we walked over to sit on it. It looked as though he would be uncomfortable the whole night or get no sleep at all, but if I said anything about that he might have to sleep on the bed and I really didn't want that. I blew out the candle that was right on the desk and went to bed, the covers were fairly light since the weather here was warmer than anywhere I stayed before.

I kept silent the whole time hearing Itachi breathe, I couldn't tell if he was asleep though and that bugged me. Was he watching me right now? I really hoped that wasn't the case because it made me nervous inside. '_**This sucks, you may be younger, but you still have that same effect on me**_,' I thought as I suddenly became really tired and fell asleep.

* * *

She tossed and turned a lot at first so he knew she was awake, he wondered if his presence of him being here disturbed her. He thought about this until she finally slept, after that he started thinking of many things. Like how far Madara got to his goal in this time period, how the land of fire was holding out, and most importantly what became of his brother Sasuke…

* * *

I yawned loudly and stretched as Itachi watched me get up, I gasped because he surprised me. I thought he would be training or something right now, I looked over at the desk and a tray full of breakfast was right before me. "Your welcome to eat it, I already ate so its all yours," he said as I quickly got out of bed and devoured it.

He chuckled a little and I looked at him with one of those 'what?' looks, which caused him to chuckle a little harder, just a little. "I guess when it comes to food you get excessively excited."

"Yeah…" I said as I started eating so slow that he probably knew that I tried very had to show him that I could take time to eat more slowly. "What are we doing today?" I asked him as a way to stop thinking about my bad eating habits.

"Remember how we talked about going to the mainland? Well, I have decided that we will go with it. For now anyways," he said as I finished eating a small piece of bread.

"What are we going to do to pass time though? We just can't do nothing, I mean every day could be a big step to stop Madara."

"True, but I was thinking that we could try to find information about your mother and train you."

"Really? Well I am not that bad since I defeated a ninja back in the past when we were escaping from the Uchiha clan."

"Sakura…that was a genin that was supposed to test your abilities so the Uchiha clan knew what they were up against. He wasn't supposed to injure you because you could lead them to me, which you didn't. When they finally figured out who to send, they sent nobody at all and just focused on me."

"Thanks, that really brings my self confidence levels down."

"That is why I am training you, you could be a great ninja if you master those skills of yours though."

"You really think so or are you just saying that?"

"If you work as hard as I think you do then yes, I will not go easy on you though. Training is training and I could hurt you as well. Are you still up for it?"

"Of coarse no pain no gain and when it comes to training you will see that I am a determined person," I said as he held some sort of vial with black liquid in it and made it swish inside. "What is that?" I said nervously, but I had a good idea what it was already.

"Hair dye, your hair color is so noticeable. It would be easy for someone to find us if we were being chased," he smirked as I gulped. I really didn't want to dye my hair, but in this case I guess I have no choice.

* * *

"Jiraiya, we are all out of supplies," Hinata said as Jiraiya ran over to the supplies and came back.

"What the heck happened to all the supplies?! Naruto come here right now!" he shouted as Naruto came quickly eating part of a once big piece of meat. "Did you eat everything?!"

"Well, pervy sage I am a growing boy. I seem to be hungry a lot…" Naruto said as Jiraiya's head fell.

"There was enough food to go for two more weeks, you hear me two more weeks! We are going to die because of you, but of coarse we could always catch some fish with my fishing pole."

"…we can't do that anymore, I lost the fishing pole because the fish took it away when I wasn't looking."

"Fish don't take things away!"

"Yeah, but I just took a quick nap you know since I was getting no bites for like forever. It was there when I closed my eyes and gone when I opened them, I had no idea a fish could drag it into the water. Doesn't that seem too hard for a fish?"

"What seems hard to believe is that you lost it, what kind of loser loses a fishing pole?! Now I guess we need a new plan, to visit a nearby island would be good," Jiraiya said as he opened the map. "Oh no…"

"What?" Naruto and Hinata said at the same time.

"The nearest and only island we can go to is…Mermaid Island."

"Hey aren't mermaids pretty and such? I thought all women were good enough for you?"

"These aren't normal women…they take men as their slaves and kill girls because of their jealousy of them. If we go there we might never come back again…but seeing as it is that is our only choice we will go."

"Wait a minute! One second your telling us it's the worse thing in the world and the next your telling us its okay, what is the big deal?!" Naruto shouted as Jiraiya sighed.

"Just pretend you don't know what they are and who they are, we will pretend to stay and then make a run for it. Keep your eyes on Hinata and don't split up, do that and it increases our chances by a little bit."

* * *

Training with Itachi was hard, his movements were quick and he countered all the attacks I threw at him. Plus he hit me a few times and I only countered some. After that I would get tired and we would take a break, but it was the same throughout the day.

"Wow, Itachi you are going too tough on me, even at the level you used to fight me. Maybe you should go easier on me instead of starting out hard."

"I fought you with the taijutsu techniques a standard chuunin would use, since you are at genin level in taijutsu you need to get used to chuunin attacks then be able to land a few hits. Eventually you will then be able to be at the same level or at a higher level as a chuunin, then we move on to jounin."

We walked back to the inn and I was exhausted, he ended up catching me a few times because I started to fall along the way. The women that helped me before came up to us and smiled. "I have some clothes for you dear, come with me and I could also give you some more. Plus your clothes clearly tell everyone that you are outsiders so I suggest you two stop wearing what you have on." Itachi nodded and left us alone as she led me to her house. It was right next to the hospital hut and she handed me the clothes, they consisted of many symbols and shapes. It was a light red top that was short sleeved and had zippers in the inside and black shorts that reached my mid thigh, they were really light so it would really keep me cooler when I would spar with Itachi.

"Thanks, how about my friend?"

"I gave him clothes earlier in the morning, but he chose not to wear them when he went out I guess. That necklace…"

"Yeah, I got it from a friend. Do you know anything about it?"

"Yes, are you a protector of our crystal?"

"What?"

"Since we have a crystal that replenishes our waters and has magic healing properties it needs to be guarded, many have tried to steal it and none have yet prevailed. Also every year there is a ceremony to see if we can get more water adepts, which is another name for healers that have advanced healing powers and have the ability to do advanced water jutsus that no one other than water adepts can do. Though there aren't many left and for several years there have been no new adepts. The crystal necklaces are worn by those who guard it because even though our crystal is supposed to be used for good, it has negative effects on people."

"Why don't the adepts guard it?"

"Because they are needed for taking care of the sick and are always going out of the land of water to help other lands in exchange for money and such."

"Oh, I am not one. I am just wearing it for safety reasons."

"Safety reasons? Did one of the other crystals harm you so the only way to prevent further harm is to wear the necklace?"

"They can do that?"

"Yes, though once you touch a crystal without the crystal necklace you will be forever affected, even though you wear the necklace afterwards."

"So it can only prevent and not cure."

"Correct, now its getting late and your friend might be worried."

"Your right, thanks."

"Your welcome, come back anytime if anything troubles you," she said as I smiled and bowed. I carefully went back to inn because Itachi said it was very dangerous, I fell once and went slowly because my muscles still ached. Itachi wasn't in the room when I arrived so I just assumed he might have something important to do and went to bed.

'_**Too bad Itachi isn't here, I could have given him my necklace so he would have no chance of disappearing. But does Itachi want to go back to his own time? I guess I could ask him tomorrow, but I hope he wants to stay because I would be all alone since all my friends are no longer with me.'**_

_**

* * *

**_

**As always if there are any questions please ask and I will try hard to get the next chapter sooner. But right now I am going on a vacation since its spring break.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Wet Mysteries**

By Sakura-cherryblossom16

**Author Notes: **Okay, here is the next chapter! Sorry but I have been very busy lately, especially since I have been reading the newest Naruto chapters to find out about the Akatuki so I could apply some of it to my story. As some of you know from reading them, they contain important info. I also have been consulting with my dentist about jaw surgery lately because of my overbite.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER 3: Isolation**

Deidara tugged the vine that held their small hut together and glared at Kisame while he sat in the shade, "don't make it so tight that it would fall apart."

"Shut up yeah! Who made you king of the island and why do I have to do all the work! That is one good about having Tobi, he actually does more than you do!"

"That is because this is making up for all the things you messed up in the past, think of it as a way of repaying me."

"Repaying you blah, blah, blah," Deidara mumbled as the roof collapsed.

"Told you to take it easy and you didn't."

"Well I am hungry yeah and its almost night so if you don't help we are sleeping under the stars."

"Fine, I'll get the food."

"Good," Deidara said as he grabbed the roof, which was a bunch of palm leaves tied together in a sloppy fashion that was breaking apart. "That should do it, it took me all day to make this and the...foundation. He just says 'do this and do that', he is worse than Itachi!" he yelled as he kicked the sand into the air and watched it blow away into the ocean.

* * *

Deidara woke up after sleeping the whole night and noticed that the roof he made was now his blanket, he threw it off him angrily. He then noticed that Kisame wasn't present and looked for him around his surroundings, "Hey fish face!" There was no answer and the only noise was the waves that crashed against the shore, beside the front of the hut though was a bunch of fruit that was piled up in the shape of a pyramid. "So he did get some grub, but where is he." He looked around once again and nobody was there, "All right where are you Kisame? Show yourself!" There was no answer and he started walking around the island to search for Kisame.

"Hey, are you joking with me or are you just trying to freak me out yeah! Well it isn't going to work and you realize that if they found us then I would be the one that is their most important concern!" he shouted as he heard only the sounds of animals in the tropical jungle of darkness.

"Fine yeah, who needs you anyway. I have the crystals yeah so if they come back we can leave you here and that is what I am going to do. I am going to tell them that you died of...of...sun dehydration! Yeah, that' right so don't think that hiding from me is the right choice!" he continued shouting as his knees collapsed and he dropped the fruit.

"Crap...I am doomed. Yeah, doomed," he said to himself as he looked at the crystals that were now worthless to him.

"Oh wait yeah! I am free, free from Akatsuki! You stupid group of nail painting freaks, you said that if I left I would be a dead man yeah but look at me now! I guess I proved you guys wrong, you took my supreme skill for granted!" he said as he started laughing hysterically.

"This is my island now, mine! I will now overthrow you Kisame and become king of the island. Its going to be so nice ruling my own place and having to listen to no one for once!"

* * *

"Pervy sage is this the dangerous island you were talking about? It looks like an island paradise, are you sure this isn't a different island?

"Hmm...it does look different since the last time I came here. Where are those dark beauties?"

"Dark beauties?"

"Yeah, they welcome people to their island. I almost was kept here forever."

"Really? What did they do to you?" Naruto said as he crept closer to Jiraiya.

"They first welcome you delightfully, feed you, pamper you, and until you know it that happens..."

"What?!" Naruto asked curiously as a few seconds passed by.

"You never want to leave because they are just to beautiful!!!"

"Pervy sage! I thought you said this place was dangerous!"

"It is for me and any young man old enough to actually realize a woman's divine beauty, unlike clueless little boys."

"You, are such an pervert! Why would I want to be like you?!"

"Hey, stop calling me that you brat. I'll just get whatever food there is for us so you can keep Hinata company on the ship...but don't get in to it while I am gone."

"Pervy sage is that kind of stuff all you think about!"

"No...but most of the time," he smiled as he left.

* * *

I woke up and immediately looked for Itachi, but he was gone. I thought that he must of left to train or something, I then stroked my now black hair in the front of a mirror and sighed. Black was definitely a big change for me, no matter how many times I looked at it so far. Then I heard noises outside, I listened carefully. It sounded like a big crowd of people, I quickly went down to see what all the commotion was about. It could be the Akatsuki or Orochimaru, I really hope Itachi wasn't there though...and it was a good thing he wasn't.

Everybody eyed the new travelers and greeted them to their island, the land of water was too friendly...especially when Sasuke Uchiha comes out of nowhere. My heart started beating fast as I looked for Itachi in the crowd to make sure he wasn't there, but he wasn't. Unless he hid his chakra, which he usually did. I pushed through the crowd desperately trying to find Itachi, if Sasuke saw him then he would kill him easily. Itachi's skills might be good, but not good enough to defeat Sasuke. I ran to the fields that Itachi and I trained at for the past few weeks, I was so glad that I dyed my hair because Sasuke would of found me easily no doubt.

_**'Please be here Itachi, please**_,' I thought as I jumped from tree to tree as fast as I could. I then noticed Itachi, sitting against the tree as he was taking a break from training.

"Itachi!" I said as I grabbed his shoulders and smiled. "Thank goodness!"

"Sakura what's wrong?" he asked as I suddenly paused and tried to seem not as freaked out.

"Its some enemies of mine, if they come here then they will take me away and-"

"Is it your fiancé Sa?"

"...yes, I don't want to marry him. We have to get off this island!"

"Why don't I get rid of him and his group?"

"No!...if you did that then everybody would want to kill you, he is well known because he supposedly is my future husband."

"Ah, and Sakura. I got a boarding pass for the boat to leave this island, lets go back to get our stuff then leave this evening."

"This evening? Why not now!"

"You need to calm down, you have black hair now so you won't be easily noticed. You are acting very insecure..."

_**'That is because Sasuke will easily know what you look like not me! How I wish I could tell you...**_' I thought as he lightly touched my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't let them get you," he said as I blushed. I have never been told this by anyone before, well maybe Sasuke but it had no real feeling to it. I quickly pushed away my embarrassment and remembered what kind of situation we were in.

"You must not believe that I can protect you because you are turning your head everywhere we go like someone will see us," he said as we walked through town.

"You can never be too safe and lets just say that this guy really makes me uneasy."

"Is this guy a ninja by any chance?"

"Yes, he is. Why?"

"He sounds like he is strong, especially if he is well known like you hard to believe that a weak and common person would marry a princess of the land of fire. Though you could be overexaggerating things like usual. "

_**'Me exaggerating...please. People that exaggerate the Uchiha clan are foolish, the suspense from keeping this secret from you is killing me**_.'

"What clan is he from?" he said as I gritted my teeth.

"He belongs to this strong clan...that is well. I really don't want to talk about him right now."

"Its fine I just want to know more about him," he said as I looked at him. I then tried to think of something to say to get away from this topic.

"Did you try to find out if my mother was here?"

"Yes, they said that they have never seen her. But the mainland is better since there are many people that occupy that area."

"Okay and thanks for helping me."

"I can't interfere with Madara's plans so I will just do what I can for now. Plus you are linked with Madara so you guys are bound to cross paths again." I just looked at him and knew that what he was saying was right, its the cold hard truth.

We gathered everything once we got to the room, though I did everything much faster than he did because I was still edgy. "I'll tell the innkeeper that we are leaving," I said as I went out of the room and was so glad that I would be away from Sasuke, who seemed to be the source of all my problems now that I thought about it. I got in line and waited for the innkeeper who was coming from their little kitchen in the back.

"May I help you with something?"

"Yes, I would like to checkout. Here is the money-"

"No, no you keep it. Since you were in a very bad situation when you came here and all, plus you need all the money you have to live in the mainland. Its pretty expensive and I don't want you two living out on the streets. Also, please take some food from my kitchen."

"Thanks," I said as I walked into the kitchen and gathered some food in my new backpack that Itachi gave me. I turned my head to thank the woman that offered me the food, but saw Sasuke. He was talking to the innkeeper and I froze at the spot, I then put my backpack on my shoulders and slowly went by.

'_**Itachi please still be in the room, please be slow at packing**_,' I thought as Sasuke seemed to be right behind me. I could hear his footsteps and I prayed that he didn't notice me even though I was wearing a disguise. I tried to remain calm, but from his point of view he could of noticed my nervousness. I went up the stairs and hoped that he would stop, but he didn't. The sound of his footsteps seemed to even get louder and I heard my heartbeat that seemed to be beating faster and faster with each step he took. I cursed as I continued up the stairs, I really thought that my gig was up now. But just when I thought that he was following me, he knocked on a door that was 3 doors away from mine and I sighed in relief.

My moment of relief did not last long because when I looked at the room where Itachi and I stayed in I saw the door open slightly. I looked back at Sasuke and he then went to the next door, he was asking if anyone saw a picture of me! I then ran to the door that Itachi was exiting and pushed him so he couldn't get out of the room and let Sasuke see him, but as I did so I knocked him over and fell on top of him. Sasuke was at the door right beside ours and I noticed the look on Itachi's face, it was the 'what the heck are you doing' look. He was really surprised, but unaware that this moment could spark the event that could completely ruin him. I probably made it seem like something else, but I didn't care to explain because Sasuke was now right behind me. Itachi didn't seem to notice him because he was still looking at me, trying to find an answer to my actions. I then had to say something so I just blurted out something that would make Sasuke go away. "Do you mind?" I said to Sasuke, but I think Itachi thought I was talking to him. If so then this mix up will cause problems for me later on. I then barely heard Sasuke grunt in disgust and move to the next room, he obviously was uninterested to talking to a seemingly making out couple. I got up quickly and closed the door, but when I looked back at Itachi he was just confused and still on the floor. How would I explain this to him...

"Uh...I meant do you mind...me telling you something?"

"No..." he said still confused as he sat up, but still remained on the floor.

"Its just that...this necklace! Yes, I didn't want you to move because this lady said that this necklace can stop your disappearance. I was so worried that you would disappear that I made sure you didn't make a single move!" I said quickly as he just looked at me, though I have no idea if he was believing a thing I said. Who would.

"How will that help me?"

"You see, this necklace can make a person safe against the effects of a crystal if they come in contact with one. Though if they are affected and did not wear the necklace then there is no cure, but the necklace can prevent further damages or stop the negative results that you are suffering from as long as the user is wearing it...I'm sorry I was talking in a doctor-like way huh?"

"Its fine, but I have to stay like this...?" he said as he was referring to his current age.

"...its better then nothing," I said happily as he didn't make a single expression on his face, he must have been upset though I would imagine. _**'I am such an idiot, saying that all happy and such. I wouldn't have been happy, whether I disappear or not that is really bad news**_,' I thought as Itachi sighed.

"If it comes to that then I guess its my only choice."

"Itachi...its all because of me that this has happened to you. I'm sorry," I said as he turned around to see me before opening the door.

"Its not your fault, what has happened cannot be changed. Whether my appearance is older or younger it doesn't matter, I still have to stop him."

"But..."

"Sakura don't find reasons to blame yourself, we have to get going if we are going to get away from your fiancé right?"

"That's true," I said as I then realized that Sasuke might still be out there, but it was too late Itachi opened the door and stepped out of the room. I looked out the door quickly and no one was there, I then looked at Itachi and I could tell that he thought I was still frantic about the whole fiancé thing and me.

"I have never met someone so scared of their fiancé," he said as we exited and headed off to the boat. I wondered if Itachi really believed my story back then, but right when I thought about the situation we were in from before I blushed. I was too worried before to realize what I did was wrong so bad that this whole journey together would be affected by it.

* * *

**Okay, I hoped you liked it. I was really wondering if that situation with Itachi and Sakura though, do you find that as something positive or negative? Because of the age differance and all, I will put more if its a thumbs up. I was just nervous and all about putting this up, I edited it out and finally decided to put it back in. I really hope I made the right choice...Please reply back.**


End file.
